


Mago velenoso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [33]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Loki protagonista.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Severus Snape
Series: Snake [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031708
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:  
> Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIsBuFKy0YI; Fantasy Music - Age of Wonders.

Stregoni

Loki accarezzava il tesseract con le dita sottili, mentre i suoi luccicavano. "Quando sarò re, cambierò le regole della magia. Il tempo e lo spazio si piegheranno a me e non ci saranno stupide divisioni tra uomini e dei, tra babbani e maghi".

Piton lo osservava camminare avanti e indietro, aveva sul viso un'espressione febbricitante. Gli domandò: "Hai intenzione di venire a letto o non potremo dormire per tutta la notte?".

Loki raggiunse il letto e si sedette sul letto. "Tu non vuoi veder soffrire i nostri nemici?" soffiò.

Piton si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio sbrigativo sulle labbra.

"Andiamo, lo sappiamo entrambi che non sei come i Mangiamorte. Smettila di vaneggiare e vieni a coricarti" borbottò.


	2. Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge 'Waltzer dei Fiori' del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 33. Mughetto – Memoria.

Freya

L’anello d’oro bianco che Loki teneva al dito s’illuminò e lo stregone raddrizzò la coroncina di foglie d’alloro dorate che teneva sul capo, che risaltava in contrasto con i suoi morbidi capelli mori.

Intorno a lui volavano delle farfalle grosse un pugno.

"Guardarlo mi fa ricordare quando ero libera, una strega senza limiti. So che non è mio figlio, ma i nostri spiriti sono affini e sento di volergli bene come se fosse mio.

Vorrei che in questa terra potesse avere un destino migliore del mio. So che il mio re mi ama, ma in fondo per lui resterò sempre solo il trofeo di una conquista, come questo piccolo gigante di ghiaccio. Non ho mai creduto che fosse in quel tempio perché lo avevano abbandonato" pensò Freya e si avvicinò al piccolo, accarezzandogli delicatamente la testa.

Loki alzò lo sguardo su di lei e le rivolse un sorriso sincero. «Guardate, madre. Ho evocato queste farfalle con la magia» disse, indicandole. Le ali delle quattro farfalle emanarono una luce blu. Un’altra venne creata dall’anello e spiccò il volò, la successiva zampettò sul mignolo del bimbo, rimanendo posata.

«Sono stupende» si complimentò la regina.


End file.
